thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 4
Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 4 besteht aus 24 Episoden. Figuren und Besetzung Hauptfiguren *Simon Baker als Patrick Jane *Robin Tunney als Teresa Lisbon *Tim Kang als Kimball Cho *Owain Yeoman als Wayne Rigsby *Amanda Righetti als Grace Van Pelt Wiederkehrende Figuren *Michael Rady als Luther Wainwright *Samaire Armstrong als Summer Edgecombe *Catherine Dent als Agent Susan Darcy *Jillian Bach als Sarah Harrigan *Michael Gaston als Gale Bertram *Alicia Witt als Rosalind Harker *Emmanuelle Chriqui als Lorelei Martins Ausstrahlung USA Die Erstausstrahlung der vierten Staffel war vom 22. September 2011 bis zum 17. Mai 2012 auf CBS zu sehen. Die Episoden wurden donnerstags um 22 Uhr ausgestrahlt. Deutschland Die Ausstrahlung der vierten Staffel zeigte Sat.1 ab dem 5. Februar 2012 und unterbrach die Ausstrahlung ohne Ankündigung am 29. April 2012. Ab 6. Mai wurde die Staffel von Anfang an wiederholt. Der zweite Teil der Staffel folgte am 23. September bis zum 9. Dezember 2012. Österreich ORF eins zeigte die ersten zwölf Episoden vom 2. Februar 2012 bis 19. April. Vom 5. bis zum 26. September folgte die Ausstrahlung der Folgen dreizehn bis zwanzig. Die restlichen Episoden wurden vom 10. bis zum 18. Dezember gezeigt. Einschaltquoten USA Im Durchschnitt sahen 13,12 Millionen Menschen die vierte Staffel der Serie. Deutschland Der Durchschnitt von 3,43 Millionen Zuschauern führte zu einem Marktanteil beim Gesamtpublikum von 9,9 Prozent. DVD-Veröffentlichung Die Veröffentlichung auf DVD erfolgte in den USA am 18. September 2012. Ab dem 14. Dezember 2012 gab es die vierte Staffel auch in Deutschland zu kaufen. Episodenliste Nr. (ges.) Nr. (St.) Deutschsprachiger Titel Originaltitel Zusammenfassung Erstausstrahlung USA Erstausstrahlung Deutschland 71 1 Eine harte Woche Scarlet Ribbons Patrick Jane wird verhaftet. Während er im Gefängnis ist, versucht er verzweifelt zu beweisen, dass der Mann, den er getötet hat, Red John ist. Er bezahlt seine Kaution und nimmt so an der geheimen Ermittlung des suspendierten Teams teil. 22.09.2011 05.02.2012 72 2 Der letzte Beweis Little red book Patrick wird wieder als CBI-Berater eingestellt, aber in das unter der Leitung von Ray Haffner. Doch er setzt alles daran sein altes Team wieder zusammen zu sammeln. Mit den anderen sucht er eine Möglichkeit Lisbon zurück zum CBI zu holen. 29.09.2011 12.02.2012 73 3 Hoffen und lügen Pretty red balloon Das Team um Lisbon erhält einen Entführungsfall. Das Opfer ist der Sohn einer ehemaligen Kundin Patricks. Bei diesem Fall trifft er auf den "spirituellen Berater" seiner Ex-Klientin. 06.10.2011 19.02.2012 74 4 Der Mann aus Texas Ring around the Rosie Bei einer Demo von Immigranten wird ein Fotograf erstochen aufgefunden. Jane entdeckt bei der Veranstaltung auch gleich einen potentiellen Massenmörder und versuchte den neuen Chef davon zu überzeugen, den Mann festzunehmen. 13.10.2011 26.02.2012 75 5 Blume im Meer Blood and sand Eine junge Frau wird an den Strand der Insel San Felix gespült. Patrick vermutet den Mörder unter den Insulanern. 20.10.2011 04.03.2012 76 6 Kopfgeldjäger Where in the world is Carmine O'Brien? Bei den Ermittlungen um den Mord an Chief Green trifft Lisbon auf ihren Bruder Tommy, der nun ein Kopfgeldjäger ist und seine Tochter Annabeth. 27.10.2011 11.03.2012 77 7 Das Zeichen an der Wand Blinking red light Der "San-Joaquin" Serienkiller treibt sein Unwesen in Californien. Michelle Karp wird tot auf einer Wiese aufgefunden. James Panzer, der eine Website über den Killer betreibt, hilft dem CBI Team bei den Ermittlungen. 03.11.2011 18.03.2012 78 8 Eine Frage des Respekts Pink tops Die Undercoveragentin Yolanda Conception wird erschossen in der Nähe eines Clubs aufgefunden. Angeblich wurde sie von dem Drogendealer Vega ermordet, doch das CBI Team glaubt nicht daran. 17.11.2011 25.03.2012 79 9 Wahrheit tut weh The Redshirt Bei einem Anschlag auf Trevor Dugan kommt nicht er, sondern sein Assistent Jake Stewart um. Die Außenwelt wird in dem Glauben gelassen, Dugan sei tot. Patrick stellt dem Täter eine Falle. 08.12.2011 01.04.2012 80 10 Der Mörder mit der Maske Fugue in Red Ein Feuerwehrmann wird nach einem Jungesellenenabschied ermordet aufgefunden. Jane wird in der Nähe des Tatortes ertränkt und verliert vorübergehend sein Gedächtnis. Er denkt er wär immernoch ein Medium. 15.12.2011 15.04.2012 81 11 Die Geister, die wir riefen Always bet on Red Ein Promi-Scheidungsanwalt bekommt eine Morddrohung und wird daraufhin ermordet, während das Team um Lisbon auf dem Weg zu ihm ist. Außerdem kommt Red John wieder ins Spiel. 12.01.2012 22.04.2012 82 12 Allein in der Wildnis My bloody valentine Patricks erster Mafiamord. Das CBI wird zur Leiche des erschossenen Porchetto junior gerufen. Als Van Pelt eine Zeugin zum CBI HQ bringt, kommt es zu einem Schusswechsel. 19.01.2012 29.04.2012 83 13 Die goldene Feder Red is the new black Ein Modedesigner wird in seinem Atelier, mit einer goldenen Feder im Mund, tot aufgefunden. Er stand kurz davor seine neue Kollektion vorzustellen. 02.02.2012 23.09.2012 84 14 Im Wein liegt Wahrheit At first blush Eve Mulberry steht kurz vor dem Strafvollzug. Die Geschworenen beraten schon, doch Jane ist davon überzeugt, dass sie unschuldig ist und nimmt die Ermittlungen auf. 09.02.2012 30.09.2012 85 15 Mitten im Sommer War of the roses Natalie Gibecki, Mitarbeiterin in einer Bewährungsanstalt wird tot in einer Gasse aufgefunden. Erica Flynn bietet Jane gegen Hafturlaub ihre Hilfe an. 16.02.2012 07.10.2012 86 16 Die rote Wolke His Thoughts Were Red Thoughts Gabe Meadows, ein Anti-Sektenaktivist, wird ermordet. Er ermittelte gerade gegen Bret Stiles und Visualize... 23.02.2012 14.10.2012 87 17 Keine Lust auf Shakespeare Cheap Burgundy Matilda Cruz wird nach einem Treffen mit einem Online Date tot aufgefunden, Jane uist sich sicher, dass Philo, der Chef von der Frau, der Mörder ist. Er überlässt Lisbon die weitere Ermittlung um Agent Darcy bei einem anderen Fall zu helfen. 08.03.2012 21.10.2012 88 18 Die Aura des Todes Ruddy Cheeks Die Leiche des krebskranken Archer Braddock, einem reichen Autohändler, wird von einem Tiger im Wald ausgegraben. Bei den Ermittlungen stößt das CBI auf mehrere Verdächtige... 09.03.2012 28.10.2012 89 19 Der Zauberer Pink Champagne on Ice Ein Ex-Casinomitarbeiter wird erschossen auf dem Highway aufgefunden. Während der Ermittlungen trifft Jane auf seinen alten Freund Jack... 29.03.2012 04.11.2012 90 20 High School Drama Something Rotten in Redmund Ein beliebter High School Lehrer wird ermordet. 05.04.2012 11.11.2012 91 21 Rote Absätze Ruby Slippers Eine verkohlte Leiche wird gefunden. Es gibt nur eine Zeugin, die Drag Queen Glenda. Doch sie will nicht aussagen. Kann Jane sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen? 26.04.2012 18.11.2012 92 22 Man nennt es Gier So Long, and Thanks for All the Red Snapper Während einer Mordermittlung trifft Lisbon auf ihren Ex Verlobten Kenny Johnson. 03.05.2012 25.11.2012 93 23 Das offene Grab Red Rover, Red Rover Es ist der 9. Jahrestag des Mordes an Janes Familie. Red John lässt ihm eine Nachricht zu kommen. 10.05.2012 02.12.2012 94 24 Der Angler und der Fisch The Crimson Hat Jane lebt ein Betrügerleben in Las Vegas. Red John bietet ihm seine Hilfe an. Dafür soll Jane Lisbons Kopf bringen. 17.05.2012 09.12.2012 Kategorie:Episodenguide Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4